srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest talk:Lyrelocke Monastery
Notes I just ran through this quest with a non-AG character, and the thurn-worm was 8+ at MR 36. --Wetheril 09:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC)talk --Joddelle 20:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Izrikil edits were mine Didn't realize I was not logged in, so they appear as "anonymous"--Hastifer 17:10, 12 June 2009 (UTC) The Portal The use of Gating has a minimum level, but I didn't see the level. (The reason I know it has one is because I successfully used it, but my "level of mastery" wasn't enough to close the gate). It is probably 30+, just like the Murk, but again I am not sure.--Hastifer 17:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :It's 20+. I tried level 1, level 10 and level 20. Level 20 was enough.--Shadowblack 21:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thurn-worm XP missing I just ran through Lyrelocke with my non AG character. I shot and killed the massive Thurn-worm, but didn't get the 8 archery XP.--Thingirl 14:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that is normal. Though I've never seen the award if the arrow doesn't kill the worm, I've often failed to get it. But you can save at the foot of the steps just before this encounter and if you keep trying the award WILL eventually come up. 15:51, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::You get the exp only if your arrow "flies straight and true, precisely striking your target". If it simply "flies true and strikes your target" you get to fight the Massive Thurn-Worm and you don't get the 8 XP. Which one will happen seems random - with two different characters, each with Archery level 1, the following three results were observed: ::* 71 (71 or less needed) - killed the Massive Thurn-Worm ::* 38 (71 or less needed) - had to fight the Massive Thurn-Worm ::* 21 (71 or less needed) - killed the Massive Thurn-Worm ::--Shadowblack 20:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::* 75 (90 to succeed) - Your arrow flies straight and true, precisely striking your target! :::The thurn-worm emits a blood-curdling shriek as your arrow embeds itself in one of its large, black bulbous eyes. The horrifying creature thrashes about violently for a few seconds before collapsing to the floor dead. ::: XP +8 You've been awarded a total of 8 Experience... :::8 xp applied to Archery... Joddelle 16:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::*79 (95 to succeed), got the +8 XP, text is otherwise same as above. Joddelle 17:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Redundant Page I redirected the other Lyrelocke Monastery page to this one. Psychoadept 05:14, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Leftover text I haven't used: This quest is listed in the Adventurer Log. Tips Any time you choose to do nothing or leave the monastery before interacting with the events here, you may return later like you never visited before. Walkthrough As you approach the monastery, a group of children, is attacked by giant insects: * Rush to the defense of the children: ** 1 XP for 4 hylbor beetles (3+ at MR 48, ~32 SP); * Do nothing: ** You watch as 4 monks rush to their aid. * Flee the monastery immediately: ** You may return later like you never visited before. When you meet Brother Adrak, the Master of the Order, he tells you that the monastery was built over the ruins of an ancient sorcerer's tower. The monastery's builders were unaware that a Shadow Path lay hidden in a series of secret subterranean levels below the tower's ruins. He then tells you of the three he sent to investigate the matter below - who are now missing! * If you offer to go in search of the missing monks, you begin the quest Lyrelocke Monastery. Lyrelocke Monastery is then inked into the ongoing section of your Adventure Log. * If you excuse yourself and leave, you may return later like you never visited before. Notes * Once the quest has been played through, there is nothing more to do here (for now) and all you get is flavored text. Izrikil Difficulty: * 6+ at MR 60 - 17 combat experience * 13+ at MR 48 - 26 combat experience Izrikil has three different descriptions for his normal attack, but the exact text makes no difference. Special Attacks: * Brother Kol acts as a special attack for you: "Brother Kol lands a brutal blow on Izrikil!" It is unclear how much damage he actually does, or if he merely ensures that you hit and take no damage * "Izrikil snatches you from the floor and hurls you into the wall for X damage!" - the one time Izrikil used this special he caused 9 damage